Love Has Won
by tunystark
Summary: The wizarding world is at war, casualties surround the surviving. Families are torn apart, again and again. But, it's nearing it's end. Love will win out.


A/N: This is for the 'Dialogue competition' over at HPFC.

Love Has Won.

"Sometimes I wish I had the decency to fight, instead of sit behind close doors _hoping_. I'm part of the backstage crew- never getting a chance to _really_ help."

"Don't say that, you help your kids. Imagine what it would be like if you died. They already have their father to worry about."

"That's my excuse too. But really, I can't spend all my time thinking like _that_. Making excuses for myself and staring out of windows."

"Oh, the unfairness of it all! Stop being so _dramatic_ Molly! You know you're helping, just as much as I know you are."

"Fine but, I swear, if anything happens to Arthur, or any of the children, I'm joining in on this fight. I'll beat to pulp whoever did it, does it."

"Fair enough, all power to you. I'm going to stay here- or maybe run away, I hear they've got it in for muggle-borns- and be _safe. _That's what, really, is most important in war."

x

"Do you remember when we used to hide out in our cubby houses, and just let the world pass us by? It'll be like that for them, one day."

"Sometimes I think your head's a little too far in to the clouds."

"It's called dreaming."

"No, it's called false hope, and you give me far too much of it."

"Ted, you're always such a pessimist. There is nothing, and never will be, anything wrong with wishing for children to have lives other then that of war."

"Hopes and wishes can't be real in this day and age. They never will be, not now, not ever."

"Then what do we have left? Just a world of death and destruction, fear and anger? What do we have to live for then? There's always hope if you know where to look."

"Which is where?"

"At Harry, of course. Even Dumbledore knew the boy was our only chance."

"So you want me to put my hopes in a 17 year old, barely of age? I would prefer not to raise them, myself."

"How do you even live, if this world is such a forsaken place to live? Why do you fight it? Why not just join Voldemort?"

"You know I could never do that Molly, you know me. I just don't believe we'll ever get anywhere with our losses. The Order could be chess pieces for all the good we're doing."  
>"We're giving people something to live for. Isn't that enough?"<p>

"Sure, we have none material things. We have hope, we have love, we have all the things Voldemort doesn't. But what about the things he does have? Do we have them? No. We don't have power, or followers, or fear on our side. And you know what this war really comes down to, in the end?" It comes down to winning."

"So is that it then? You've given up."

"Not given up. Never given up. Just standing back until it's over, until it's safe."

"And who's going to make it safe?"

x

"He's gone Ted, why the hell can't you understand that?"

"Maybe he's hiding out, we all know they're after blood traitors!"

"Arthur would never, never do that. Not without telling me."

"Or, for once, he could be being smart!"  
>"What did you say?"<p>

"Stop making that face, please, Molly! It scares me, and it's truly only meant for Fred and George."

"I will when you stop offending my family, and you actually _try_ to comfort me. My husband could be dead and you don't even care!"

"I don't! I've never liked Arthur, and you know it."

"It's just because he beat you, isn't it. Hogwarts grudges should be _over _by now, Ted!"

"It's not a Hogwarts grudge, Molly!"

"Then what is it? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's _you_."

"What do you me-?"

x

"What in _Merlin's name_ was that?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ I have a husband, I have children! You can't just say sorry!"

"What else can I say?"

"Oh, I don't know, you could have just not done it at all!"

"I can't turn back time Molly!"

"Maybe you should have thought about that first."

x

"It's your fault!"

"How on earth is Arthur being murdered my fault?"

"You didn't wish like the rest of us! You probably wanted him to die, felt ashamed that it wasn't you to do it!"

"I've never wished anyone dead!"

"You may of well have!"

"Stop it, Molly! You're being delusional! It was not my fault, or anyone's, except for the people who killed him!"

"I can't... what about the children? Ron doesn't even _know_ yet, he's off with Harry somewhere, he could easily be dead too!"

"Calm down! Merlin, one second you're accusing me of killing your husband, and now you're breaking down over something that won't happen!"

"You said that about Arthur, and look at us now."

"It's a war, Molly, there will be casualties. But one day, we'll win. This is the last murder upon your family."

x

"We're home, at last."

x

"Renovations on the wizarding world are under way."

x

"Everything's _alright._"

x

"The clouds have gone."

x

"It's so pretty up there. The war being over makes it even more."

x

"For once it's not stained with red. Black again, and I can see the stars."

x

"It's hope, those stars. Nothing is clouded over anymore."

x

"Beauty, pure and simple."

x

"All around the world, witches and wizards hold hands under the stars..."

x

"Love has won."


End file.
